


If You're Confessing, and I'm Confessing, Then WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE?

by Literary_Sacrifice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second Person, i'll probably post another chapter with kageyama confessing, im trash, uh v short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Sacrifice/pseuds/Literary_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 1 is hinata confessing<br/>chapter 2 will be kageyama confessing<br/>there you go basically all there is bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Confessing, and I'm Confessing, Then WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE?

**Author's Note:**

> tried so hard  
> and got so far  
> but in the end  
> it doesn't even matter

              Suspension. Sweat freezing in the air. Lights focusing on a single body. Silence.

              Your heart stops in your chest. Your blood chills in your veins. Your feet glue themselves to the floor. You can hear your breathing cease all together.

              _What did he say?_

              “Well?!? I just told you that I liked you! Say something!” Hinata rasps out, breaths coming fast as if he had just finished a match, something close to anger reflected on his cherub features.

              He’s scarlet; red paint haphazardly thrown onto a tan canvas and glowing with the fury of his passion.

              _Oh, that’s right. He confessed._

              Your fingers jerk in their place, your bones are hallow. Can’t move. Can’t speak. There’s a lump in your throat.

              _Shit._

              Your teammate stomps forward, fists curled at his sides and a heavy clack to his step. He sticks his finger in your face; you flinch.

              You’ve gotten confessed to before – never from a guy though, and especially not your partner. They were all girls – strangers – blushing and looking at their toes, spouting meaningless words and playing around with the strands of their hair. Meanwhile, he stared right into your eyes and yelled, stood straight and professed all of his feelings to the only other pair of ears who could hear it. Awkward, fumbling, romantic novice Hinata, bravely proclaiming his love for you.

              _Was this some kind of joke?_

              The tendons of your hands twitch. Your lungs shudder. You crack your jaw open, but find it going slack as soon as your chapped and sticky lips part from one another.

              A laborious exhale.

              _The intensity in his irises. The hardened line of his mouth. The coloring to his cheeks._

_Not a joke._

              Still frozen, still in suspension.

              _Just say something._

              A sensation like the prick of barbed wire tightens around your vocal chords.

              _Can’t. Can’t. Can’t. Can’t. Can’t –_

              Shoes scraping against surface. A blur of orange. Calloused appendages grabbing onto the protrusion of your cheeks.  Teeth colliding, a shock-wave to your core. The dried skin of your lips brushes against the smoothness of his until his over-eager movements are nearly swallowing you whole. Back bent, knees angled, arms hanging in the air and useless; he’s dragging you down to his height. _So short._

              He’s on his tip-toes, clinging to you, eyes slammed shut and eyelashes stuck to his cheekbones. You can feel his fingertips leaving indentations on your flesh. He pulls away only for a second, a gush of wind is consumed, before he’s smacking into you again and gnawing like he’s trying to eat you alive.

              His hands slowly slide to the width of your shoulders and your dampened lips disconnect with an embarrassing _smack._

              He’s heaving; has an expression like he’s going be sick. He appears to be shocked by his own actions. He’s shifting backwards, uncertainty and a hint of surprise entwined into the motion.

              Your blood sizzles, melting away any ice in it.

              “O-okay.” You manage to get out, a sudden heat covering the expanse of your form. You resist the urge to reach out and touch your lips.

              “Okay?” Hinata parrots, raising an eyebrow in question.

              Your fists clench as you take a deep breath.

              “I’ll go out with you.”

              Hinata goes through disbelief, shock, question, and elation, all within a second. He then flashes a large smile, almost large enough to close his eyes completely, and jumps off the ground to who knows how many feet. Gravity catches up to him a moment later with a loud _thud_ of the soles of his feet and he sprints up to you, a sparkle to his eyes.

              “So that means we’re boyfriends!” Hinata exclaims excitedly, hopping up and down.

              He stops for a moment in contemplation.

              A sudden gasp.

              “Oh! You know, that means you gotta be nicer to me, since I could totally break up with you.” He grins.

              You squint at him, glaring.

              “That better not be the only reason you confessed to me.” You warn, a lethal edge to your voice.

              “Nope! But it is a bonus!”

              _Maybe I’d be nicer to you if you weren’t such a spazz all the time…_

              “Hey! You just thought of something mean, didn’t you?” Hinata interrogates, skeptically observing.

              “Nope.”

              “So did!”

              “Don’t think so.”

              “I know you did!”

              “Not at all.”

              “Oh my god.”

             

**Author's Note:**

> lol please tell me what you thought  
> edit: screaming bc people are actually reading this


End file.
